In order to reduce the amount of storage space taken up by laundry detergents and to minimize the amount of packaging materials used, superconcentrated detergents and superconcentrated detergent cartons have been developed. Superconcentrated detergent cartons tend to be shorter and wider than typical detergent cartons. Since they are wider than ordinary detergent cartons, they are not so readily grasped along their narrow sides for pouring by the consumer.
One solution to the problem of dispensing such products is the inclusion of a plastic scoop in the carton. Such scoops are strong enough to hold the dense detergent powder and possess sufficient integrity so that the powder does not leak as it is scooped from the carton and placed in the wash. However, the use of plastic scoops has been criticized for the ultimate addition of plastic into the environment.
While cups fabricated from paper are known in the art, it is important that the scoop be strong enough to accommodate the dense superconcentrated powdered detergent and possess sufficient integrity that the powder does not sift through the cup and onto the floor when product is being transferred from the carton to the wash. Moreover, the scoop must be small enough to fit conveniently into the superconcentrated detergent cartons.
Struble U.S. Pat. No. 4,267,955 discloses a scoop-type carton said to be most useful for serving of French fries and for providing a carton blank configuration making maximum use of the width of the printing equipment and most economical use of board with the least amount of scrap. The carton blank used to make the carton includes a central side wall, end wall panels on either side of the side wall, a somewhat oval appearing bottom panel below the side wall panel and a second side wall panel below the bottom wall panel.
Russa U.S. Pat. No. 4,915,235 discloses a French fry carton including a tear panel. The Russa carton includes a bottom panel, two end panels attached to the bottom panel, end forming flaps, and a tear out portion in one of the end panels.
Cox U.S. Pat. No. 3,373,917 discloses a foldable container including a handle.
Ullger U.S. Pat. No. 3,073,506 discloses a collapsible container having a bottom portion E folded along scoreline 28 and a bottom portion F folded along scoreline 29.
Berke U.S. Pat. No. 2,749,018 discloses a collapsible tray having a central panel 1 divided in half by a scoreline 10.
Page U.S. Pat. No. 2,226,178 discloses a container having an end section divided into two half sections 21 and 22.
Kohler U.S. Pat. No. 4,428,500 discloses an automatically erectable liquid-type tray which comprises a gusset member 20 including a pair of generally semicircular first and second gusset sections 22 and 24 which are foldably joined between inwardly bowed fold lines 23 and 25 to adjacent sections of first and second inner side wall panels 14 and 16 and which are foldably joined to each other along a straight fold line 27.
Harrod U.S. Pat. No. 1,902,072 discloses a collapsible cylindrical container which can be folded flat when not in use. The container includes a collapsible body and a collapsible wall of a disk shape and a diametrically extending scoreline 21 to permit the walls to be folded in half and to be collapsed with the body of the container.
Main U.S. Pat. No. 1,690,586 discloses a collapsible paper cup.
Alba et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,711,389 discloses a self supporting food carton which includes a base panel and two upright side panels.